


To Be Laid Bare

by strikerkudo



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M, hildamari isnt a main pairing but its explicit, its dmcl version derdriu that turned into a post-canon fic, more importantly this already got much longer than it shouldve, now edited to have less confusing wording, pretty introspective at the start, some game themes were brushed over for the sake of romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21807778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strikerkudo/pseuds/strikerkudo
Summary: “I’ll take this as a yes,” Claude panted.“It is.”“Good. That means you won’t be surprised by our peace proposal.”“Huh?” Dimitri blinked.“Marrying for love is great, but I’d reckon it’d go over even better with your stick-in-the-mud advisors if there was a political benefit in it, as well.”Claude and Dimitri find their way back to each other.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45
Collections: FE3H Holiday Gift Exchange





	To Be Laid Bare

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cocksure](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cocksure/gifts).



> For the record, the DnD part was unintentional. It just happened when i realized all the Blue Lions are nerds and would love dnd. 
> 
> Anyway, big thanks to my friend Kat for proofreading despite not shipping dmcl and to Meg from the dmcl discord for being smart.
> 
> Edit: Went back to re-do the summary, and fixed a few grammar errors. c:

I.

The battle for Derdriu raged on for hours, before the Kingdom Army, led by King Dimitri, arrived. They wasted no time jumping into the fray. Dimitri slew any enemy that dared to face him, effectively dwindling their numbers. He kept an ear out for any news that Claude might’ve been hurt. To his relief, none ever came. After hours of bloodshed the Imperial General finally called to retreat. The Empire had lost this battle.

Claude had remained completely unharmed and Dimitri felt his soul let out a sigh of relief. Outwardly, nothing of that sort could be deciphered. Claude's continued livelihood could be attributed to Hilda Valentin Goneril who fought valiantly to keep her friend safe. Dimitri reminded himself to thank her later. From what he had heard, Hilda had matured greatly and he could hardly wait to see the change with his own eye after the battle.

When Claude met up with him and Byleth, Dimitri felt the need of pulling him into an embrace rush over him. He swallowed the urge, thanking him for his unwavering trust instead. Claude shook his head and Dimitri let the warmth of Claude’s smile swallow him. 

Claude’s movements were stiff. Dimitri grimaced. The Archer’s injuries were of no small part inflicted by Dimitri himself at Groner Field. The thought that he himself could’ve been the one to end Claude’s life kept him from getting to close. 

Then Claude offered him his bow,

He was stunned. The Heroes' Relic of the Riegan bloodline was powerful. Dimitri, however, was more concerned with the implications of it. This meant Claude would not be fighting with them. Which made Dimitri wonder where he’d go. The Alliance couldn’t possibly return to neutrality after the battle.

But as usual, Claude was as stubborn as they come, so Dimitri refrained from fighting against it. He asks for an explanation. All Claude tells him is that he’s going to travel to achieve his dream. Dimitri was unsure of how to react. There was simply no way for him to refuse any of Claude’s wants or needs, however─

Dimitri wanted nothing more than to have Claude at his side for the rest of the war and beyond.

Claude, despite his own objections, was a master tactician and archer. His charm knew no bounds and he knew how to get even the most stubborn of lords to consider his propositions. 

At least that is how Dimitri tried to rationalize this desire. In reality, it was much simpler. 

He thought of their days at Garreg Mach. Back when Edelgard was merely a fellow house leader and most days were spent hidden away in their rooms or the library. Dimitri could still hear his own laughter mixing with Claude’s. He knew how futile reaching for the past is, but that hasn’t stopped him before.  
He loved Claude. He was completely and utterly in love with him. Every second spent in his presence was a reminder that he could breathe. That he didn't need to hold his breath. That he didn't always need to listen, or see, or know. Sometimes he could just be.

And in Claude's eyes he could see it too. The longing and desire both of them had to force down, as it was their duty. 

Claude turned to walk away. Dimitri stayed put for five of his steps, before he thrust the bow into Byleth's hands and ran forward to catch up with him.

His hand grasped Claude’s upper arm, both of them grinded to a halt. Claude looked up at him, he hadn't grown in the five years. A smile graced Dimitri's lips at the thought.

“Forget something, your Majesty?“ Claude grinned, not bothered by the tight grip on his arm.

“You could say that.“ Dimitri released his clothing, reaching for his hand instead. “You'll come visit then?“

Claude stared at their hands and moved to fully intertwine them. He hummed.

“As soon as you have the conflict resolved and I have built the foundation for my dream. Once all of that's settled, I'll come visit, so Your Royal Majesty doesn't have to abandon the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus. It needs your guidance now more than ever after all.“

Dimitri nodded. Claude moved to let go, but Dimitri held on.

“How about a promise then?“

“A promise?“ He raised a brow. “Do you not trust little old me? By the gods! And we have known each other for years, too!“

The king just smiled. “I do trust you, but knowing how well our last promise worked out…“

“Ah, I see.“ Claude smirked, but said nothing more. Instead he let his actions do the talking. Swiftly, he grabbed Dimitri by the fur of his coat and dragged him into a kiss.

Finally, Dimitri thought. 

It was chaste, sweet and ended too quickly for Dimitri to kiss back.

“There you go.“ Claude took a step back, fully removing himself from his lover. Hands on his hips, and a bright grin on his face, Claude stood proud before the man he loved.

Dimitri wanted to say something, anything, but his cheeks glowed red and his mouth felt sewn shut. He cursed himself for getting flustered.

“Try to wrap this whole thing up quickly, alright? Wouldn't want to keep me waiting.“

With a last wink, Claude disappeared into a crowd of soldiers.

Naturally, Dimitri wanted to defeat the Empire as fast as possible one way or another. Another incentive not to delay and quickly ensure their victory never hurt though.

It was only after he had reached the Bridge of Myrddin that he realized he hadn’t asked where Claude was headed.

II.

Months later, Dimitri was back in Fhirdiad. Edelgard was slain by Dimitri’s hand, the war won. The cost of it all─a fractured continent. Dimitri, having put his thirst for revenge to rest together with Edelgard’s life, no longer fought on the frontlines. It wasn’t much of an issue. Only small, scattered groups of resistance remained and were taken care of gradually. 

Sylvain had taken over as commander against those remaining groups. Meanwhile Dimitri had finally taken his rightful place as King of Faerghus. As such, he worked on officially integrating the Alliance and remaining Empire into the Kingdom. He would have much preferred for the negotiations to include Claude, but alas, Dimitri hadn’t heard of him since their goodbye in Derdriu.

Byleth was to be appointed the new archbishop of the church by Rhea herself. Without them, most of the paperwork was left to Dimitri. He didn’t begrudge them, it was the natural course of their path. However, with his most trusted allies busy rebuilding their own houses, Dimitri had only Dedue to assist him. 

Dimitri sighed. He sat at his desk, several letters open before him, many others stacked to the side, unopened. Dealing with the Alliance could be nerve wracking and frustrating, but more than that it required diplomatic expertise and some nobles demanded more than they had themselves. It’s not the first time Dimitri wished that Claude had stayed. Dimitri wouldn’t dare to make Claude choose between his dream and himself. Yet having Claude by his side, as leader of the Alliance would’ve been nice. Claude has dealt with the Alliance’s nobles for years now and knew all of their quirks inside out. 

He stared at the words on the paper, but his brain could no longer decipher their real meaning. Another sigh. Dimitri leaned back against his chair and rubbed his eye. The candle beside him had almost completely burned down. Outside the sky was dark, telling Dimitri that it wouldn’t be long before Dedue came knocking at the door to check on him. 

Thinking of Claude didn’t help with his dwindling focus. Putting off the rest of his replies, Dimitri started undressing himself and threw himself onto his bed. With the candle put out, the room was illuminated solely by the soft moonlight. 

Dimitri rolled from side to side. The shadows under his eye begged to be healed, but his mind would not stop wandering. 

He raised a hand to his right eye. After he helped the Alliance’s forces protect Derdriu, Claude left Fódlan, left Dimitri, with a kiss and a promise. It may not have been five years of separation as before, but his close presence that day left Dimitri wanting. As promised, he defeated Edelgard. Now, all he had to do was wait for a sign. A sudden appearance. A letter. Anything. Every day the messenger arrived with a bag of letters by a variety of nobles. None of them were signed by Claude. Dimitri prided himself in being patient, but missing one’s beloved is natural, is it not? 

Claude with his brilliant mind and clever eyes. Dark hair, soft to the touch, framing his handsome face. He missed his old braids sometimes─Dimitri rolled over. He couldn’t go down that path or he wasn’t going to sleep anytime soon. 

He stretched the blanket further over himself and closed his eyes. Slowly, sleep overcame him.

III.

Claude wasted no time on his journey back to Almyra. He allowed himself to say goodbye to Hilda, who gave him a hefty slap on the shoulder and a hug. She told him that Marianne was to join her in the Goneril estate. Hilda herself would try to evade any responsibility Holst might push unto her, while brewing up the perfect way to propose to Marianne. 

Such a prospect was so exciting, Claude had almost stayed. With a laugh, he imparted the last of his wisdom to Hilda before finally taking off east. 

In Almyra he remained for a year, not yet crowned. Instead he sowed the seeds of trust between Almyra and the nearby lands of Sreng and Morfis. It’s a slow progress, but Claude had known it wouldn’t be an easy path to walk. Many still looked down on him for his heritage. 

During that time Nader became his closest confidant. Someone who has known him for an eternity, but has experienced a foreign country first hand as well. 

Together they paved the way, convinced his parents first, then the most revered of warriors followed by the citizens themselves, that peace and joined communities can exist. 

His journey led him to other continents and countries. He was traveling, just as he had told Dimitri. As such, Claude justified to himself, he hadn’t lied.

During his visits of peace in both Sreng and Morfis, Claude took his time. Remained in villages for a few more days than was custom, spent more money on local businesses than the kings before him and observed the countries’ people as closely as he had done in Fódlan when he had first arrived.

The different villages across Morfis introduced him to new food and spices, resulting in his new favorite meal. Sreng, on the other hand, prided themselves on their traditional music and dances. 

Claude was happy traveling. He was learning something new everyday, yet there was this faint hole in his gut, threatening to swallow him whole. Homesickness was not something Claude experienced often. Some nights, however, the emotional hole widened and he could feel himself slipping. It’s not Almyra that he missed, not Derdriu and neither is it the Academy. 

It’s Dimitri he missed dearly. With a wistful smile, Claude marched on. Here and there, he’d hear news of the war. The latest news he had received was of the king’s army heading towards Enbarr, the imperial capital. If that was true, Claude figured, the war would be over soon. The Adrestian Empire may have been weakened by the Kingdom’s attacks, but they simply had more manpower. From the lacking information, as well as the unpredictability of war, Claude couldn’t accurately predict which side would win.

Subjectively, he knows that Dimitri, the Kingdom, Fódlan will eventually come out on top. All he truly wanted was for Dimitri to stay unharmed. Dimitri, Judith, Hilda, everyone. They’re strong, he knew this, but there’s nothing wrong with believing in them a little, right?

Shaking his head, Claude cleared his mind. He chuckled thinking of his future plans. His parents hadn’t pushed him to reveal his plans surrounding their closest neighbor so far. But once Claude returned from Sreng, he’d go straight to his parents. Oh, and they would be in for it. Claude had an entire speech prepared inside his head. Discussing the benefits of a merchant contract between Almyra and Fódlan. The divides inside Fódlan may change, but there was not a single doubt in Claude’s mind that in the end, Dimitri will remain king and rule over Fódlan with a guiding hand.

The pursuits of peace took Claude two years. It was two years before Claude came to his parents, the king and queen of Almyra, with another proposition. The bond between Almyra, Sreng and Morfis was solid enough that Claude finally allowed himself to face Fódlan, to face Dimitri.

Few days went by where he wasn’t thinking of the man he loved. His blue eye and the way he tried to hold himself back, but still couldn’t bear to see Claude leave that day in Derdriu. Claude would grin at the memory. Dimitri was tough, one of the toughest men out there, yet inside he was so squishy. It reminded Claude of one of the sweets he tasted out in Sreng. A round shape made out of chocolate, pleasant at first glance, yet unassuming, but filled with a creme which adds to the flavor. He had never had anything like it before. If he could have brought a basket of the delicacies with him to Fódlan to distribute them among his friends, only to surprise them by telling them of its foreign origin, he would have. But the travel and Almyran climate wouldn’t have done right by them. 

Claude banished any and all thoughts relating to Dimitri as his boyfriend for another night. Tonight he will propose the next course of action to his parents. One that should allow for a treaty between Fódlan and Almyra. So he stood before his parents and spoke of Dimitri, the Savior King. 

Claude could clearly remember the day when the news of Dimitri’s victory had reached him. He had just returned from Sreng. His mother was the one who told him the joyous news. Claude couldn’t stop the grin and a cocky quip, “Like there was ever any doubt.”

So, Claude told his parents about Dimitri. The royal couple smiled with mirth, hummed in understanding and roared in laughter. The Almyran prince joined in with a smirk of his own. 

“This Dimitri,” his father wiped a tear of laughter, “he sounds like quite the warrior.”

He is, Claude said.

“So, that’s the man,” his mother leaned forward on her palm, “that captured our son’s heart?”

He is, Claude said.

They agreed to join him on the journey.

Together they made their way to Fhirdiad, where the King of Fódlan resides. Claude was brimming with excitement at the prospect of seeing his beloved again. The letter informing King Dimitri of the Almyran’s arrival had been sent days in advance with no mention of Claude. After the letter was given to a messenger, the party set out. Claude knew Dimitri wouldn’t refuse a treaty offering. They had similar goals after all.

Claude smiled. He hoped to surprise Dimitri with his appearance. It’s been almost three years since they’ve seen each other after all. Just a little longer, Claude thought. Not much longer and he could rest in Dimitri’s arms once more. He didn’t take himself for a sappy man, but as they say: Distance makes the heart grow fonder. 

IV.

More letters arrived. Dimitri had to frown. Not even one of them was signed by Claude. None of them were out of the ordinary except for one, a seal depicting a rose. Dimitri hadn’t seen any seals like it before. Opening the envelope with careful hands, he freed the paper.

His eye widened gradually as he moved down the letter. A letter from Almyra was the last thing he expected to receive. The contents weren’t anything to scoff at either. Dimitri himself hadn’t needed to concern himself with the eastern threat during most of his life. After all Almyra had always been inherently an Alliance problem, not a Kingdom problem. However the skirmishes across Fódlan’s Throat were known across the entire country. People would whisper about the savage Almyrans and their barbaric ways. Not that Dimitri cared much for the prejudice of the people. 

Yet a country that had fought with his own for years proposed a meeting, a potential treaty, after just three years of a shaky armistice─

It sounded almost too good to be true. Even so, Dimitri wasn’t a fool. Far from it. Some people think him naive, but those people have never had to risk anything in their lives. Believing in himself may be far off yet, but Dimitri believed in others. 

Dedue and Sylvain will be right by his side during the negotiations. Felix and Ingrid will protect his back should the need arise. Mercedes, Annette and Ashe will be there to tend to any wounds that might be inflicted. 

Dimitri didn’t need to believe in himself fully, because he had people around him that do. 

So he acquiesced with a curt letter that was quickly brought to a messenger. Dimitri set aside every other letter he received that day. Slipping into his fur coat he exited his room. Through the halls he walked by his people. Servants, knights, friends. Greeting one and all. 

He headed into a large room servicing as a community room for the former Blue Lions. It was a gathering point. Should anything happen or if a Blue Lion needed someone, you would almost certainly find someone in there. 

Dimitri opened the door. 

“Ah, your Majesty,” Ingrid smiled warmly. She made to stand up and bow, but Sylvain kept her seated with a hand on her shoulder even before Dimitri could stop her himself. Biting his lips, Dimitri stopped himself from reminding her to call him Dimitri. In this room he was Dimitri, never a king.

“Good to see you come out your room voluntarily, Dimitri.” Sylvain ignored Ingrid’s soft jab to his gut. “You wanna join us in our valiant quest of knighthood and honor across the lands of Demurion?” 

Dedue sighed, as Ingrid simply shook her head at Sylvain’s theatrical performance. A chuckle left Dimitri’s lips. It was easier to smile nowadays. The past still lays heavy across his heart, but it’s as if the load lightened ever so slightly each day. Ashe’s laugh brought him back to the present.

“What Sylvain means, Dimitri, is that we are playing Tombs and Wyverns with Dedue as our Tombmaster. He does an exceptional job! I think you’d enjoy our current game a lot.” Ashe skidded his chair closer to Dedue to make space for Dimitri. Dimitri surveyed the papers strewn all over the table.

“I’m up for a few rounds,” Dimitri accepted the paper Dedue offered. “There’s something I wish to discuss with you guys, however.” 

Ashe guided Dimitri through the character creation. While Dedue scribbled on his own parchment, Ingrid focused her attention on her king. 

“Did something happen?”

Dimitri shook his head. “Nothing bad, I assure you. It’s just.... surprising. That’s all.”

At that Dedue perked up as well. “Surprising? How so?”

“I received a letter this morning. Almyra has proposed a peace and merchant treaty.” 

The table turned quiet, their mouths hanging open. Sylvain gathered his wits faster than his companions. 

“Almyra? That’s good to hear, but I wonder why. Why now?”

“The king and queen are already on their way here.” 

Ingrid burst up from her seat. “Wha─ shouldn’t we be preparing for guests then?”

“Calm down, Ingrid,” Sylvain tucked her back down, “they won’t arrive in the next five minutes.”

“Maybe so, but being prepared never hurts.” 

“We can start preparing after this round?” Ashe suggested. Dimitri nodded in agreement and handed his character sheet to Dedue.

Sylvain grinned, swiping the dice. He shook the dice vigorously. “Ashe is right, after all there’s another minotaur to seduce.”

With a sigh, Ingrid rested her head on her hand. Sylvain let go of the dice and was rewarded with a nineteen. 

“What?!” 

“As is the will of the goddess… I have saved our party once more with the power of seduction!”

Ingrid’s knuckles turned white. “How do you keep rolling high only when you’re about to take a monster to bed!?”

“It’s that personal charm, my dear Ingrid.”

“The monster,” Dedue interrupted, “is so mesmerized by the bard’s performance and flirtation that they cheer for more. No longer wishing to harm the party, the minotaur instead reaches for the bard in the hopes of keeping him as a pet.”

“Wait, what?”

The other three occupants started to laugh. “Ah,” Ashe chuckled, “so that’s what you meant when you said you thought of ways to keep Sylvain’s fictional libido at bay, Dedue.”

“Aw, come on, Dedue! You know I’ll just charm myself out of this situation, too.”

A small smile made its way on Dedue’s face. “In that case, let’s see how many times luck will be on your side, before you inevitably fail.”

Sylvain gaped, as his companions laughed around him. Dimitri covered his mouth to remain neutral, but couldn’t hold it in. 

“That’s unusually vindictive of you, Dedue,” he gasped between chuckles.

“Sylvain kept seducing the enemies. It’s only fair to give the others a chance to fight, as well.”

The group continued to play another hour, before they wrapped up and prepared to go back to their responsibilities. Dimitri still had a mountain of letters addressed to him, after all. He stayed behind to help Dedue clean up the table. In turn, Dedue accompanied him back to his study.

“Your Highness, regarding our future Almyran guests…” Dimitri grimaced at the title, but they had left the Blue Lions room.

“Yes, Dedue?”

“Do you believe Claude may be among their group?” Dimitri took a sharp breath. He hadn’t thought of the possibility. There had been many nights he and Dedue sat together, drinking tea and talking about everything that came to mind. One of those nights they had discussed the possibility of Claude being at least half-Almyran. There were a lot of hints, left even by Claude himself, to suggest this. 

So that is the conclusion they came to. Despite this theory, Dimitri hadn’t even considered Claude being part of the Almyran entourage. He shook his head dejectedly.

“I don’t think that’ll be the case. If it’s the king and queen we will be housing, I doubt they’ll bring anyone other than bodyguards and advisors.” He laughs. “However I wouldn’t be surprised if Claude somehow managed to sneak his way to the top the past few years.”

“Yes,” Dedue agreed. “Neither would I.”

The two wished each other good night, as they reached Dimitri’s room. Entering, Dimitri’s eye fell to the unopened letters. He debated whether or not to simply go to bed. His shoulders dropped. Sitting down at the desk, Dimitri worked to finish at least two more responses, while desperately trying to beat down the hope of seeing familiar green eyes among the Almyran guests.

V.

Only a few days later the arrival of the Almyran group was announced. Preparations had been going on almost non-stop since the day after the letter arrived. Rooms were cleaned, floors polished and ingredients stored. Dimitri himself had been busier than he had been in a while. He was fitted for new garments. First impressions are integral after all. 

The Almyrans were greeted by fanfare as their wyverns landed behind the castle gates. King Dimitri stood above on the stairs, Dedue ever at his side. A flash of blond hair told Dimitri that Ingrid was nearby. The rest of his friends would be inside, ready to act out all the etiquette they’d been taught most of their lives.

Dimitri walked down the steps to formally greet the royals. A bearded man stepped forward to meet him. His garbs weren’t anything Dimitri was used to seeing in the Kingdom. It wasn’t as tight and a lot more colorful. A lot less dreadful than Dimitri’s own clothes.Yet, he couldn’t deny the fabrics to be fit for a king.

“You must be the Savior King Dimitri, right?” Dimitri winced at the title, but nodded and took the offered hand into a firm grip. The man seemed both intimidating and approachable at the same time. His face showed signs of frequent laughter, as well as deep worry lines. 

A king’s responsibilities tend to weigh hard on a man, Dimitri learned. The Almyran King slapped his shoulder with a belting laugh.

“I’ve heard quite a bit about you,” he put his hands on his hips. “I am the King of Almyra. You may call me Amir. And this,” he gestured to the woman that came to a halt beside him, “is my wife, Queen Katherina.”

She gave a lazy wave. Turning her head, she reached her hand back to pull forward another, very familiar, man. 

Dimitri was so focused on the king that he hadn’t paid attention to the other men dismounting. Hadn’t noticed the verdant eyes of his lover. Dimitri let out a small gasp.

Queen Katherina placed Claude next to her, holding him close. Their eyes met and Dimitri could barely restrain himself from reaching out for him. Claude’s posture revealed much the same struggle. He looked beautiful, Dimitri thought. Maybe it was the years apart, but Claude looked radiant in his colorful headband and sashes. His braid was back, as well. The urge to touch felt unbearable.

“And you already know our son, yes?”

Dimitri’s mind blanked.

“Your─,” he collected himself, “Claude is your son?”

“He wanted to surprise you and─” Amir was interrupted by his wife.

“We thought it’d be fun. Anything to spice up a regular, old peace negotiation.”

Dimitri’s eyes were locked on Claude, who was smiling at him. The mischief Dimitri had missed so much dancing in his eyes.

“I hope you don’t mind,” Claude bowed playfully, “Your Majesty.”

Dimitri opened his mouth to say something, but Dedue cut him off.

“Your Majesty.”

Dedue gave a meaningful look.

“Right,” Dimitri shook his head, “allow me to show you the castle grounds, as well as the dining hall where we will hold a feast in your honor.” 

He turned to his right, “Dedue if you would be so kind as to announce the Almyran King’s arrival.”

Dedue bowed and excused himself. Before Dimitri could get lost in Claude’s presence once more, he turned, beckoning the fellow king to walk with him. The entire walk through the palace left Dimitri’s mind reeling. A few nights before he had forced himself to squash any expectations of Claude arriving together with the Almyran fliers. 

Yet here he was. Smiling, as handsome as ever, walking right beside him. Their pace attuned to each other, as Dimitri tried not to bore the royal couple beside them. Heat rushed to his cheeks. Claude got closer to him with every step. Their shoulders brushed as they made their way to the dining hall. Every touch made Dimitri feel like he was burning up. It was still not enough. 

Dimitri managed not to embarrass himself while he explained the planned events. They reached the dining hall. A tall room filled only by a long table, which was cluttered with plates holding a variety of foods and drinks. Dedue prepared some dishes himself and the baked treats were courtesy of Mercedes. Whether sweet or spicy, there was something for everyone. 

Dimitri announced the Almyran royals before sitting down at one end of the table amidst the cheers. The king and queen took their seats at Dimitri’s right side with Claude taking his left.

“Wouldn’t you prefer to sit at the other end of the table?” Dimitri questioned. After all it was quite unusual for royals to sit right next to their subjects, or the other king for that matter. Dimitri cared little for such customs, but the lack of hesitation surprised him.

Claude laughed. “Don’t worry, Dimitri.” Oh, how he had missed the sound of his name in Claude’s voice. 

“Almyran tradition isn’t as strict as Fhirdiad's is. A feast is something to celebrate together. And how could we possibly talk if we’re all the way on the other end of the table?”

Dimitri smiled, nodding. “I suppose, you’re right.”

Claude’s parents were already engaged in roaring conversation, so Dimitri took this opportunity to finally have a proper conversation with his beloved.

“Claude,” his voice small, “I missed you more than you know these past years.” Claude’s smile softened. “What were you up to?”

“So much, Dimitri. After I returned to Almyra, I initiated peace negotiations with Morfis and Sreng. It hasn’t taken much social effect yet, of course, but the foundation is there. You should’ve been there, Dima. The people of Morfis were so far removed from the war raging on in Fódlan, it seemed like a different world.”

“That sounds beautiful....”

“It was. Look.”

Claude moved his chair closer and stretched out his arm. A bracelet framed his wrist. Brightly colored pins, carved, painted wood was stretched out on a string. It didn’t look professional nor very expensive, but it was a pretty accessory all the same. A bracelet Dimitri thought to be very fitting for Claude.

“There were stands all over. Not as big as Derdriu, but every shop was unique.” Claude moved to take back his hand, but Dimitri took a hold of it. Swiftly he flung their hands underneath the table, intertwining their fingers properly. 

Claude looked up, laughing. He squeezed back. The two remained quiet for a moment, letting the chatter, laughter and low music fill the empty space between them. 

“It feels almost unreal, doesn’t it?” Claude whispered. 

“You being here?”

“Being together again.”

Dimitri hummed. In reality, now that he could hold Claude’s hand again and see his eyes, the years he had spent without him seemed so much further away. As if they hadn’t happened at all. It wasn’t as if nothing had changed. So much had changed. But the comfortable routine returned as if they had never been apart. Still, the shock of finding out that Claude was the heir of the Almyran throne comes with another realization.

“Say, Claude,” Dimitri frowns, “you’re the prince of Almyra.”

Claude sighed, defeated. “Yeah. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you before, but I had my reasons. Reasons I’d love to tell you when we’re a little more private.”

It was silent for another moment. Dimitri stared down at his empty plate. “Okay,” his uncovered eye finds Claude’s own once more, “will you come to my room tonight?”

Claude smirked. “My, your Highness, how very forward of─”

“To talk, Claude!” Dimitri’s face flushed bright red. His right hand raised to cover his face, but Claude caught it. At this point Dimitri had been used to Claude’s teasing him at every turn. And it wasn’t like the implication didn’t entice Dimitri. 

“I’ll be there.” Claude let his right hand go with a squeeze. With that, Claude freed his other hand as well, reaching for the closest basket with bread. Dimitri missed his warmth, but settled on filling his own plate.

The feast went on, cheerful sounds engulfing the room. Any hesitation at the start of the dinner faded as more alcohol was brought out. Claude looked down the table. An Almyran happily challenged Felix to an armwrestling match, while Ingrid sat close by, seeming to fascinate those near her with the amount of food she gulped down. Every now and then Annette would urgently hand her a jug of water. Claude hadn’t been able to properly say hello to the rest of the Blue Lions yet, so it was nice to see they were enjoying themselves at least.

Taking a bite of his bread, Claude glanced around the room to spot the rest. Dedue, he knew, was in the kitchen. Claude grinned. Dimitri would only allow the best of the best for royal guests, he assumed. Claude thought Ashe might have been in the kitchen until he saw him talking with an Almyran woman. The woman towered over him, but Ashe’s smile never fell. 

Mercedes, Claude found on the other side of the room, where Sylvain already sat on a chair. At first Claude thought Mercedes might be tending to a wound inflicted upon Sylvain by another unlucky lady, but at second glance they’re talking about the book in Sylvain’s hand. 

Seeing everyone makes Claude miss his own Golden Deer. He has plans to see them of course, but that won’t be for another few weeks. He has to finish things here first. Well, if things work out… 

Claude peeks at Dimitri who smiles at him and continues to eat as Amir tried to rope him into sharing stories of his strength. If things work out, Claude thinks, the Golden Deer might reunite under even more wonderful circumstances. 

VI.

As the candles within the room faded and fewer people remained, the party came to an end. Dimitri himself accompanied Amir and Katherina to their chambers. Claude came along to wish his parents good night. Katherina shared a wily smile with her husband, retreating into their bedroom. Amir took another second to kiss Claude’s forehead. 

“Hey, what─,” Claude slapped his father’s hand away. A rare blush spreading across his face, as Amir fled into the room followed by laughter and a slammed door. Dimitri covered his mirth with a hand, enjoying Claude being the teased one for once. The schadenfreude quickly dissipated when Claude smirked and cupped Dimitri’s face with his hand. He stood on his tiptoes, hand reaching behind Dimitri’s ear. The Savior King stood rooted to the spot, unable to move lest he deters any romantic move Claude might make.

His patience was rewarded by a kiss on the cheek. Not exactly what Dimitri had hoped for, but it left him starstruck nonetheless. 

“That’s all you get for now,” Claude voiced Dimitri’s fears, “it was you who wanted to talk after all.” 

Dimitri internally cursed his past self. Their hands intertwined once more as they strolled to Dimitri’s room. There was no need to hide their affections. Not the small ones anyway. After the great feast everyone would have gotten at least a taste of the wine. At the thought of finally being truly alone with Claude, Dimitri tugged him along. Reaching his room, they slipped inside.

With the door shut and locked, Claude yawned. He flopped down on the king’s bed.

“Ah, seems like I ate too much again.”

Dimitri chuckled, sitting down beside him. With a careful hand he strokes his beloved’s hair. “That hasn’t changed since our academy days either.”

“No, it hasn’t.”

Claude relished in Dimitri’s fingers for several minutes, sighing.

“So, Dima,” Claude closed his eyes, “what do you want first? My tragic backstory or the real reason I’m here right now?”

His hands halted. Dimitri perked up. “The real reason you’re here? What do you mean?”

Dimitri was perplexed. Claude wished to see the peace between Almyra and Fódlan to be formally perpetuated, did he not? 

As usual, Claude snorted at him. “Well, kind of. This negotiation differs from the other ones a little.”

Claude hoisted himself up, gripping Dimitri’s hand in his own on the way up. He positioned himself to face Dimitri and took his other hand. Dimitri stared down at their hands hanging between them. His eye traveled upwards to find himself captivated by Claude’s own. 

“Claude?”

“Remember when I told you not to keep me waiting?” He chuckled. “Seems like I was the one who left you waiting, not the other way around. And… Ah…”

His dark skin flushed a deep red, but his eyes only wandered away for a split second. 

“This isn’t ideal, I know, but here.” Claude handed him a silver chain. It was a little crooked, but due to the shiny materials it was barely noticeable. Dimitri wasn’t sure what to make of it, but he closed his hand over it anyway. Silently peering back at Claude, allowing him to explain.

“It’s Almyran tradition to give a handmade chain to the person you wish to court.” 

To court? Dimitri’s eye widened in surprise. 

“Of course,” Claude beamed at him, “we are well past courting at this stage. The thing is,” he points toward the end of the chain where a small emblem was embedded between the silver blocks, “another custom dictates that you secretly add an emblem to the chain when you want to propose.”

Dimitri could only gape. He felt as if Claude had dropped an anvil on him. Judging from his face, he felt similarly. 

“Dimitri, I can’t promise I’ll always be here. My dream has still not been achieved, but…” His glistening eyes stared at him. “I'm getting closer every day. And every day I’m not working towards my dream, I want to spend with you.” 

Claude lowered his head for a moment, swiping at his eyes. Dimitri didn’t care about the tears threatening to escape his one remaining eye, but Claude did. He attentively wiped away the tears. 

“Too much?” He asks, smiling.

“No,” Dimitri managed to croak. Not too much, he wants to scream. Never too much, he wants to yell. If anything it wasn’t enough. Dimitri wants more, he wants everything. He knows it’s not possible, but that doesn’t keep him from wanting. Claude is so much. Dimitri wants so much. He wants to laugh, because of course, this is what does him in. Hearing Claude confirm what he already knew. 

He says none of that.

“I love you.”

His voice was strained, but he didn’t care. Neither did Claude, his eyes widening. He opened his mouth to say something, but no sound came out. He lets out a wet laugh instead. It’s the most beautiful sound Dimitri has ever heard. 

“You─ I─,” he stops again to take a breath. He let go of Dimitri’s hands, cupping his face instead. With his thumb he wipes the remaining tear tracks away.

“I─ I love you, too, Dimitri, and if─” His grin grew. “If you would agree to marry me…”

He trailed off, but there wasn’t anything else to say when Dimitri leaned down to kiss him on the lips. It’s been years since they had last been this close, and that’s how they kissed. Sweetly, desperately with newfound happiness lining both of their smiles. 

They separated to breath, but Dimitri wanted to stay as close as possible, so he bumped their foreheads together. He laughed a lot more over the years, nevertheless it was nice to feel unable to stop grinning. It’s a feeling Dimitri thought he had lost.

And of course it would be Claude who found it for him.

“I’ll take this as a yes,” Claude panted. 

“It is.”

“Good. That means you won’t be surprised by our peace proposal.”

“Huh?” Dimitri blinked.

“Marrying for love is great, but I’d reckon it’d go over even better with your stick-in-the-mud advisors if there was a political benefit to it, as well.”

Dimitri repressed the exasperated ‘Claude’ he wanted to call out, to revel in Claude’s amazing mind instead.

“You’re really something, Claude.”

Claude winked at him, before sneaking in another kiss. They didn’t stop at one kiss however. It was after minutes of getting lost in one another, that Dimitri disentangled himself from his now fiancé. Gently placing the chain down on his night table, Dimitri moved to blow out the candles. 

Claude simply watched when Dimitri turned back towards him. “Come on,” he said. Heaping him up the bed so they could comfortably lie beside one another. It took a while before they calmed down from the previous high. Eventually they fell asleep in each others’ arms. 

A small gesture that they would relive many times in the future.

VII.

The peace negotiations the next day would go exceptionally well with the Savior King taking Almyra’s future king as his fiancé, which would strengthen the bond between the two countries for decades to come. 

Their wedding came soon after. There were two events to it. A big one to celebrate together with the people, as well as a smaller one that consisted of friends and family. 

Just as Claude had hoped, the Golden Deer would all make it to his wedding. A joyous reunion in which hugs were shared and tears were shed. Even the rudest of the Blue Lions would shower Dimitri in affection, compliments and gifts.

The ceremony itself was kept short at the couple’s request. Only a handful of traditions of both nations made the cut. In the end it was still a beautiful ceremony. Being wed by the archbishop themself wasn’t ordinary either. 

As soon as Byleth said the words, Claude and Dimitri reached for each other. 

The kiss was sweet and slow. It wasn’t as long as they had hoped, but they settled for banging their foreheads together. Laughing, as their families and friends cheered around them.

VIII.

“And then they lived happily ever after.”

Marianne’s soft voice faded out as she closed the book. 

“But what happened after the wedding?” A girl with short pink hair crossed her arms. “Mommy, why do all stories end after the wedding! It’s not realistic.”

With a soft laugh, Marianne sat closer to her daughter, wrapping her arms around her. That’s when the girl’s brother jumped in. 

“Yeah! If all their stories end after marriage, then how are we supposed to know if they actually do live happily ever after?”

“Well,” Marianne hugs her daughter before tucking her back into bed, “Marriage means they will be together forever.” 

She kisses the girl goodnight. Stepping to the other bed, she covered her son in the blanket he kicked off. “And being together with the one you love… wouldn’t that make you happy, too?”

“Hm… I guess…,” the blue-haired boy cuddled into his pillow. “But I’ve never been at a wedding and these stories always make them sound so amazing.”

“I know, sweetie,” Marianne kissed her son’s forehead. She stood up and walked to the door. “Would it be enough when I tell you that your mother and I’s wedding was wonderful?”

Her daughter pretended to think. “Hm… No. I wanna experience a real life wedding.”

“Yeah,” her brother chimed in, “you should’ve invited us to your wedding!”

“We would have,” Marianne promises, “you weren’t born then, however.”

“Still!”

With a sigh, Marianne wished them a goodnight and slipped out of the room. She moved into their kitchen where she kissed Hilda’s cheek and stepped to get another cup from the cabinet.

Claude let out a laugh. “You tell them our love story like it’s some fairytale?”

“You guys really took the long route to get together, so yes, it’s a nice story to fall asleep to.” Hilda sipped her tea leisurely.

“Ouch, Hilda.” Dimitri rubbed his husband’s back, and his damaged ego, with one hand, graciously accepting the tea Marianne offered with the other. 

“Really though,” Hilda uncrossed her legs, “they’re in that weird phase. If we told them that story was real, well, what kind of standards would they grow up with then? Not everyone can be a prince that falls in love with the prince of another country. Not to mention all the romantic saving each other and times at the Academy.”

She sighed dramatically. “I’d never hear the end of it.”

“I thought you were a romantic at heart?” Claude smirks. He knows that his and Dimitri’s love story isn’t the standard, but he wouldn’t consider it a fairytale either. It all seemed very feasible to him. And a lot more painful than they had portrayed, too.

“Whatever, Claude!” She huffed. “If you want to have two 7-year-olds cry about how you didn’t invite them to your wedding that happened years before they were born, then fine, be my guest.”

“Uh…,” he downed the last of his cup, “I think I’ll pass on that.”

“That’s what I thought, loverboy.”


End file.
